What If?: A Naruto Story!
by MattyNoire
Summary: What if Orichimaru was Fourth Hokage instead of Minato? ( With a few other changes)
1. The Beginning..

_Hello Peoples of the internet! This my first story on here, so please give me criticism on my writing and formatting._

_Anyway this started because of a video I watched by a youtuber named Swagkage, I highly recommend his channel! Lets get to the story! Pretty much this is a What if Orichimaru became Fourth Hokage instead of Minato (And a few more changes)._

* * *

It was a dark and stormy day, not that it was totally unusual for Konohagakure, the village hidden in the leaves.

_More like village hidden in the gloomy leaves_ thought Naruto Uzumaki while perched upon a building in the shade of the Hokage's Tower.

Honestly, Naruto hated this village, especially the Hokage. Both took everything from him, his childhood, his happiness, **_his parents_**.

_Flashback:_

_It was a cool morning when the tragedy happened. It happened as quickly as a leaf falling gently, before Naruto's world **crumbled**. His father and his mother just sitting there, without a care in the world, **before a tanto was driven through both of them. **After that... nothing, everything went blank, **but he could still remember those red, blood red eyes glaring at him.**_

_Flashback End:_

Naruto shivered at the memory. He decided that he had wasted too much time already, so he ran across the building tops as he ran to get home, **_it wasn't a real home to him_**, but it still provided him with a place to sleep.

As he ran, he saw commotion and a crowd of civillians down below, being just a bit curious, he stopped and looked at the spectacle.

It was a **_ha_****_nging, _**men and women alike we're being hanged.

A man with silver hair, gravity-defying by the looks of it, was about to be executed by the Konoha Millitary Police Force.

"Kakashi Hatake, you have been sentenced to the death penalty, for betraying Konoha and her people, how do you plead?" The main executioner by the looks of it asked.

"Fuck.You." Hatake said before spitting a glob of blood at the executioner.

"So be it..." the executioner mumbled, he unsheathed his sword, which he proceeded to hold it above Kakashi's head, before bringing it down upon him.

...Nothing had happened, Hatake was alive and well, but standing in front of him was a man with a orange, swirly type of mask, with just one eye-hole.

"So your late to everything but my execution?" Hatake asked

"Be grateful ya idiot!" replied the strange man.

"Capture them!" said one of the Konoha jounin.

"Sorry but we will be leaving now, see ya suckers!" said the strange man before they disappeared in a strange vortex.

"This village has gone to shit" Naruto said aloud to himself.

He then proceeded to make his way home, unaware of the adventures that would be in the future.

* * *

_Was that a good first chapter? Please leave some criticisms!_


	2. Chance for Justice

* * *

* * *

_Welcome back to What If?: A Naruto Story!__So I have a question for you peeps, how long should the chapters be? I definitley want to make them longer but idk.__Lets get back into the story!_

* * *

**Previously:****_Kakashi Hatake was about to be executed for treason when a mysterious man with a orange-mask saved him._**

* * *

**_Kakashi POV:_**"Obito, can you be a bit earlier next time?" Kakashi asked.

"At least I was earlier than I usually am Bakashi!" The man now known as Obito replied, "And dammit Kakashi you gotta refer to me by my codename!" Obito continued on.

Kakashi sighed in annoyance.

"I am not calling you 'Tobi." Kakashi replied.

"Fine, be like that! Also, we gotta go somewhere before we get outta here." Obito stated.

"You have a second objective?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"Yep! Gotta go recruit someone to the cause! This was a direct order from Sensei." Obito replied.

_Sensei ordered this? _Kakashi thought to himself, _If sensei ordered this, then this person must be pretty good at whatever they do._

_"_Who is it?" Kakashi asked.

"I think... uh Naoto...Nauto maybe, I totally forgot!" Obito replied in a upbeat manner.

Kakashi proceeds to face palm at his best friends idiotness.

"I do know where he lives though!" Obito states in a hopeful manner.

_Thats a start I guess _Kakashi thinks.

* * *

**_Naruto POV:_**"Walking...More Walking... Finally home!" Naruto exclaims in a joyous manner.

"... Wait did I leave the door unlocked?" Naruto proceeds to slowly enter his home to be met with a interesting site.

The two men who had escaped the execution earlier

Naruto's eyes widen, "You were the guys at the execution!!"

"Yes, that would be us" Kakashi states.

"Why are you here?" Naruto asks.

Kakashi's gaze lingered on Naruto for a moment before turning to his cohort.

"We're here to recruit you!" The man in the orange mask exlaims proudly.

"W-Why me?" Naruto asks cautiously.

"Because you are-" The masked man gave pause, looking at Kakashi glaring at him, "Hehe because the boss man said you we're trustworthy!" The masked man stated.

Naruto looked shocked, then he thoguht for a moment, "Wait, who is the boss man?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Well...Uh...Kakashi help!" The masked man asked.

"No one you need to know about squirt." Kakashi stateed.

"But-" Naruto stopped, seeing something in the eye of Kakashi, he saw something familliar.

**_Red, Blood Red._**

Naruto had a sudden premonition, he had to accept there request, he didn't know why, he felt he needed too.

"Fine... But you guys are fighting to kill the Fourth Hokage, correct? To free the village of his tyranny." Naruto asked.

"Yes.." Kakashi answered simply.

"I will do whatever you need me to do." Naruto stated.

"We need a spy, you up for it?" The masked man asked.

"**I'll do it**" Naruto said with determination.

**_Kakashi's POV:_**

"SENSEI WANTED TO RECRUIT HIS OWN SON?!" Kakashi yelled at Obito.

"Wait... OMG HE DID?!" Obito realized.

"Obito... you're a real dunce sometimes" Kakashi deadpanned.

"Fuck you Bakashi!" Obito exclaimed.

* * *

**_Somewhere else in the village:_**

"We need to do something about these freedom fighters." A heavily bandaged man stated.

"Don't worry Danzo-sama, I have a plan..." A snake-like man replied.

"And what does this plan consist of?" The man now known as Danzo asked.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough..." Replied The snake-like man

"Fine... Orichimaru." Danzo replied.

Orichimaru gave a cold smirk.

* * *

_And cut! How'd you guys like it? I wanna hear what y'all think, also Naruto is about 8 in this chapter, meaning he is close to entering the academy, I will do a few flashbacks to it, because I don't feel able to write whole chapters about the academy, and we will be encountering a timeskip next chapter!_


	3. Finally getting started!

* * *

* * *

_Welcome back! So I was doing a bit of research and I found some very cool kinds of releases and doujustu, so I got a idea, what if I gave Naruto some kind of unique release or doujustu, I found this interesting one called the Dark Release, so idk, give me your thoughts!_

* * *

**Previously on What If?: A Naruto Story!:****_Naruto is recruited by the Freedom Fighters_**_ (Give me some name ideas) **to be a spy once he becomes a proper ninja.**_

* * *

**4 year time-skip:**

_Ok, dead-last, all according to plan! _Naruto thought to himself.

He had been spending 4-Years training under Kakashi Hatake and Tobi, as well as trying to get on the good side of some higher powers.

As well in the 4-Years, he had been pretending to be the dumbest kid in class, just barely passing the genin exam.

Mizuki-Sensei walked into the classroom, "Goodmorning everyone! Today you are all pround genin of Konohagakure, I will now announce the teams, Team 7 will be comprised of Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuga, and Naruto Uzumaki, your jounin shall be Anko Mitarashi. Team 8 will consist of Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Sakura Haruno, your jounin is Kurenai Yuhi. Team 10 is made up of Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Choji Akimichi, your jounin will be Asuma Sarutobi.

_Hmm, two dojustu users and a pupil of the Fourth Hokage himself. _Naruto thought to himself_, What is that snake planning?_

_**Sasuke POV:**_

_Why am I with the dead-last? This is an insult to the the Uchiha clan!! _Sasuke thought to himself.

He had worked hard for 4-years, just to be paired up with _that _dobe? Pathetic!

_What he was most scared about is what his father would think._

_**Hinata POV:**_

_I'm on a team with Naruto-kun! _Hinata thought happily.

"Hinata your so lucky! Your on a team with Sauske!" Ino and Sakura yelled simultaneously.

**_Anko's POV_****_:_**

Anko didn't want to lead a team of Genin. She**_ hated_** Orchimaru-Sensei's decision.

But she would not defy his orders, lest she wanted to be Manda's Dinner.

* * *

**_No Particular POV_****_:_**

As soon as Mizuki-Sensei ended his lecture, a purple-haired kunoichi crashed through the classroom window.

"Oi! I'm here for Team 7!" said the Kunoichi.

_That must be Anko Mitarashi _Naruto thought to himself.

_What the F* _Sauske thought to himself.

_Hinata then proceeds to face-plant on her desk_

* * *

_And cut!__Sorry that chapter took so long! I didn't know what I wanted to do with this chapter, but were here now!__Also if any of you caught Sauske's line, yes, the Uchiha massacre never happened. Itachi did not kill the clan, but he did kill someone, and you guys will find out soon!_


End file.
